


Sleepy Kitty, Bad Dean

by archangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel-Catboy!AU, M/M, Owner Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel
Summary: Based on this Facebook video:https://web.facebook.com/HappyCatsOnline/videos/1685569371483998/Original story:~Sleepy Catboy Cas~In which catboy!Cas spent the entire day waiting for owner!Dean and got caught up with playing with the squirrel living in the tree in the yard. When Dean got home, this is what greeted him, and while he almost didn’t have a heart to wake the catboy, he can’t let him go to sleep hungry. Both spent a lovely night cuddling afterwards (THAT'S A LIE).





	Sleepy Kitty, Bad Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. Comments are highly appreciated. Love y'all.
> 
> If you wanna know why I love catboy!Cas, well, I just really love cats, and I really love Cas. So. There.

Dean Winchester cursed his luck that his boss from hell, Crowley, caught him right as he was leaving the office floor and made him run over the latest sales figures of the past three months. _THREE TIMES._

Dean works as a sales manager at Sandover, Co., one of the best industrial equipment manufacturers in the country, and while he loves his job (he was very good at it, dammit), he feels like he is losing brain cells whenever the monthly Board meeting comes up.

It doesn’t help that he has to work with Zachariah Adler, the other manager, over the Board presentation that Crowley will serve the Board by the end of the week. He was near the end of his tether when his secretary, Hannah, suggested he go home early before he punches Adler in the face.

He was ten seconds away from the elevators when he heard a familiar “Eherm…” by the reception desk. Slowly, he turned and said goodbye to all his dreams of going home early. Crowley was standing there, wearing an expensive three-piece black suit and a knowing look that was too smug for Dean’s liking.

“Crowley. Didn’t see you there,” Dean said, forcing a smile.

“Ah, I noticed you are in a hurry so I can’t really fault you for not noticing me. Anything very important that you have to leave the office so early?”

 _Fuck you, Crowley._ “Not really. I just thought I need a little air. Seems a little muggy here, what with the cost-cutting and all.”

“Good thing I have the best office in the whole building, then. Would you mind having a little drink there as we go over some figures? You do know the presentation is this Friday?” Crowley smiled, but Dean knew the battle is lost before it even began.

“Sure, no problem.” _Fuck you, fuck Adler, fuck the Board, fuck my life._

* * *

 

That is how he found himself near closing time at the grocery store a few blocks from his house. He just grabbed a few choice vegetables and a ton of canned stuff that would make his brother Sam, a lawyer and total health enthusiast, cringe. Dean promises to make a proper grocery run this coming weekend, so help him God. Not for himself (he would happily be eating his own homemade burger patties to his deathbed, he once swore to Sam), but for his companion who deserves better. Who, by the way, is probably worried or angry, or both. It’s a toss-coin situation really, with catboys.

Catpeople are a fairly young species, genetically engineered a century and a half ago by the best scientists in the world. No one really knew what they were originally intended for, as the facility that created them mysteriously burned down amid allegations of human/animal cruelty, and the original records were lost forever. Most catpeople escaped, before the governments captured them again and controlled their reproduction through new Facilities. Through studies, they have shown to possess human intellect. Their bodies were no different from humans, although their ears and tail distinguish them. Their internal body system are slightly different, and they age faster. They have a shorter lifespan, with the oldest on record only living up to fifty years before dying of natural causes. Their behavioral patterns are also more feline than human. Generally, catpeople were ruled to be for companionship, but needs meticulous care from their human companions, and as such a strict adoption process applies.

Dean lives with a young catboy named Castiel, a beautiful dark-haired Kit with the most beautiful blue eyes Dean has ever seen. Dean found him in a Kit facility a year ago when Sam suggested that Dean needs someone to be with who won’t nag at him all the time unlike Dean’s previous relationships. The dark Kit lying down in the corner of the playroom, all alone and quietly watching the visitors’ window as his black furry tail swished back and forth, had caught Dean’s attention. Three hours and a thousand signatures later, he left the facility with the Kit in tow, perfectly sure that living with a catboy is a breeze because he’s read all the books Sam sent him and he will make this work, dammit all.

He couldn’t have been more wrong. Castiel, or Cas, as Dean has taken to calling him, is one temperamental catboy. He refused to abide by any of the rules Dean had laid down and sulked in the corner whenever Dean would get frustrated, and didn’t eat for a whole day that one time Dean threatened to return him to the facility (Dean was not serious, he was just frustrated and thought the catboy is rejecting him). He never did that again.

Slowly, the two had worked each other’s quirks out. Somewhere along the way, the glares turned into affectionate looks, and boy, does Cas love to stare. The nightly battles over who gets to sleep on the right side of the bed turned into cuddles (the fucker absolutely refused to sleep in the huge catbed Dean prepared in the guestroom-turned cat-room and preferred to sleep in Dean’s bed), with Dean waking up every morning to bright blue eyes staring at him like Dean was everything and all that mattered.

Which is why Dean avoids coming home late, if he can help it. It’s just the two of them in the house, and while Sam sometimes come over the weekend, most of the time Castiel is alone the whole day. Castiel doesn’t like other people, an effect of being mistreated in the past for being a hybrid. He’s ignored Dean’s suggestions of getting a sitter during the day. “I’m not a child, Dean. I’m an adult by my kind’s standards,” he had said grumpily as he flopped down on the carpeted floor and played Go-Fish on the tablet Dean bought him. Dean had to bite down a giggle and ruffled the Kit’s messy bedhead instead, dropping the subject.

* * *

 

The house is very still and quiet. Dean opened the door, flicking on the corridor lights. Thinking that Castiel is probably in the library upstairs, he went straight to the kitchen and made dinner. Half an hour later, he decided to go to the living room to put on some Netflix before going upstairs to get Castiel, and nearly had a heart attack when he turned the light on.

The catboy was sleeping on the sofa, his lithe form stretched across the expensive upholstery Dean’s mom had handpicked shortly before she died. One of his legs was dangling over the edge of the sofa, the other straight as an arrow to the side. His tail twitched between his legs. His shirt had ridden up his torso, showing smooth, tanned skin and a fine treasure trail that had Dean swallowing visibly. He was wearing one of Dean’s sweatpants, and judging by the outline on his crotch, Dean was fairly sure the catboy isn’t wearing any underwear beneath. What a teasing little shit, really.

Dean took a deep breath and snapped himself out of it. Dinner first, funtime later, if ever. The way Cas is sleeping, he must have had a tiring day. Probably forgot to eat, too. ‘Must’ve been the new neighbor,’ Dean thought.

The new neighbor is actually a squirrel who unceremoniously took over the oak tree in Dean’s backyard. It arrived out of nowhere a few months ago and Dean didn’t have the heart to make it leave, especially because Cas had been ecstatic at having a playmate without having to go outside (though he would never admit it). Dean makes a note to get some nuts during his grocery run.

 _‘Winter is coming, heh.’_ So sue him, his only companion doesn’t get his references, anyway.

He knelt by the sofa and gently nudged Cas by the shoulder. The catboy’s ears twitched, but other than that he didn’t stir.

“Cas… Wake up, buddy.”

“..…..” An annoyed huff.

“Cas, I’m home, baby. Wake up, it’s time for dinner.”

“Don’t wanna…”

“Why are you so tired? Did you play with the squirrel again?”

“Leave me alone. You’re late.” Even through the sleep haze, Dean can see Cas’ cheeks blush slightly.

Ah. Definitely the squirrel, then.

“Aww someone’s playing the Grumpy Baby Card. Come ‘ere.”

Dean ran his hand through the catboy’s soft, soft hair before pulling him up. Cas grunted but otherwise let Dean manhandle him so he’s now sitting on Dean’s lap. Dean rubbed the catboy’s back in circles while waiting for Castiel’s brain to reboot. One thing Dean learned the hard way was to never, ever, rush Castiel when he just woke up. He shuddered at the thought of that memory and buried his nose in Castiel’s hair, inhaling the orange-blossom scent of Cas’ shampoo. Cas always smelled nice and his grooming habits bordered on OCD. His pheromones had a distinct sweet, fresh scent, too. Pheromones that, by the way, seem to be filling the air right now and fuck, Dean’s traitorous dick just gave a twitch. He shifted Cas, and found big blue eyes staring innocently at him.

“Dinner?” Cas asked softly, licking his lower lip, ears flattening back.

Despite his initial plan, his dick had other ideas. FUCK. His hand wandered lower to cup Cas’ perfect ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Well, we could--“ A loud grumble filled the room.

“Dean, I’m hungry.”

Dean bit his lip and silently asked the God of Hunger, if he exists, if he hates Dean.

“Right. Well. I made some corned beef patties. Off you go.” He playfully slapped the catboy’s butt as Cas scrambled off him to run to the kitchen. Cas loves corned beef patties as much as Dean loves pie.

He presses his palm to his crotch, willing his boner away. Tomorrow, Dean swears, he’s gonna make the best goddamn presentation his company has ever seen, and then he will take a well-earned long weekend off to teach Cas a lesson and make up for all the cockblocking Dean has endured the past days.

 

Epilogue:

As it turns out, Cas’ heat started in a few days, and Dean didn’t mind not showing up for work on Friday (his slides all had a watermark, anyway). He didn’t show up for a whole week, actually. And if he walks with a slight limp due to a sore dick, no one else needed to know. He never got to do the grocery run, and was eternally thankful to Sam for dropping off everything he and Cas needed.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. Comments are highly appreciated. Love y'all.
> 
> If you wanna know why I love catboy!Cas, well, I just really love cats, and I really love Cas. So. There.


End file.
